This Program Project is a multi-disciplinary population-based study of centenarians in North Georgia. Our goal is to elucidate the roles of biological, psychological, and social factors that are pertinent to the survival and functioning of this population. We propose to develop and employ probability sampling frames to select representative samples of centenarians and younger control populations residing in a set of designated counties in Georgia. Projects 1 and 2 will focus on biomedical aging mechanisms among centenarians, including genetics and the relationship between cognitive function and neuropathology. Projects 3 and 4 will concentrate on psychosocial mechanisms, including studies of neuropsychologic correlates of functional capacity, and the impact of distal and proximal influences (such as life events and individual resources) on levels of adaptation among centenarians as reflected in behavioral skills and developmental outcomes. Synergy among and between Administrative Core will govern the Program Project activities; Core B will provide the sampling frame and ascertain subjects for all four projects; Core C will recruit and test all subjects for the Projects. Core D (Cell, Blood & DNA Bank) will process and distribute the blood for analysis of the Core Data and Projects 1 & 3. Core E will be responsible for the input of data, archiving, and comprehensive data management and statistical analysis activities for all four projects. In this way, the Program Project is designed to examine multi-disciplinary contributions to longevity and functioning of centenarians, maximizing interrelationships among biomedical and psychosocial factors.